


Ready. Set. GO!

by Destux



Series: Inseparable [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Hinanami Week, Married Life, NO ANGST GUARANTEED I SWEAR, PLEASE DON’T KILL ME!, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destux/pseuds/Destux
Summary: Day 2: DomesticEven in special events, like a reunion party for the 77th Class for instance, the couple always finds time to have some intimate times with themselves.





	Ready. Set. GO!

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE BEEN SUMMONED TO MAKE ANOTHER HINANAMI FIC! HAHAHAHAHA!!!
> 
> Well, would you look at that? I finally made a true 100% fluffy Hinanami fic! 
> 
> Seriously though, I’m so glad for the many fluffy fics that were written for this ship week that I HAD to make one.
> 
> On a totally unrelated note, I’ll be switching out of this wonderful Himiko sprite edit that I have for the old Deathwing avatar. I just thought it was funny to have it as my avatar for some time.

_Bed? Made. Check._

_Clothes? Folded. Check._

_Suit and tie? Neat and tidy. Check._

_Watch? Strapped and working. Check._

_Hair? Pointy. Check._

_Chiaki?_

Hajime went back to their room and sneaked a peek inside. She was still in her pajamas, munching on some chips, donning her gamer headset that didn’t help to cover how messy and cheesy her hair was, and rapidly mashing away on the keys of her PC. She’s focused on her game right now and interrupting her would be like pushing the button of a landmine with your finger - or in short, a really stupid and suicidal idea. 

Still, he was left with no choice. She can’t miss this reunion party with her former classmates, who were now very successful people because of their ultimate talents, and he’s going to drag her towards that bathroom and bathe her if worse comes to worst. 

He folded the sleeve of his suit and glanced at his watch. They only had ten minutes left before the party would start and he knows that the girls will blame him for not bringing Chiaki earlier. Sure, they may be mature now but they wouldn’t miss an opportunity to tease her husband, just like old times.

Preparing himself for his wife’s potential outburst, he opened the door and nudged her on the shoulder. 

“Five more minutes…” she mindlessly mumbled, as if that was her automatic response to everything when she was…*busy*. 

“No, we don’t have five more minutes, Chiaki.” he replied. “We’re gonna be late if you don’t get off that chair and start dressing up. You’ve been on that PC the whole day!”

Still focused on her multiplayer game, she ignored him for a moment before coming up with a new response. “…Three more minutes…”

“I’m giving you five seconds or I’m unplugging this thing.” he warned her. “ **Five**.”

She continued to play, with even more vehemence than before. He can’t believe she took his warning as a challenge.

“ **Four**.”

Hajime stepped away from the chair and began eyeing the power cord with his signature glare.

“ **Three**.”

Chiaki slammed her hands on the desk and brought her face closer to the screen and furrowed her eyebrows. He could hear the screams of her victims play faster than before as explosions and gunshots fired off like crazy from her headphones.

“ ** _Two_**.”

Hajime was now teetering near the plug and his hands were just itching to pull it off the outlet.

“ ** _One_**.”

He crouched dangerously near the outlet and gestured his hand near the plug.

“ ** _Ze_** -”

“Wait! Wait! I’m done! I’m done!” 

Chiaki left her chair and turned off her PC the proper way. She looked back towards Hajime and scratched her head, applying more cheese and messiness on her hair. 

“I’ll be ready in a minute…” she said. “…I think…”

“You don’t even have your clothes ready.” he stated matter-of-factly.

She puffed her cheeks out and placed her hands on hips. “I know I know…” she growled in frustration. “Can you wait for me outside, Hajime? I promise I won’t take long…”

He glanced once more at his watch. “I’ll be waiting for you in the car.”

Without another word, he left their room and began making his way towards the hallway that led to the garage. He started up the car and dabbed a modest amount of cologne around his neck. Hey, it's eco and nose-friendly so there's no need to feel guilty about destroying anything at all. 

After around eight minutes or so (because he couldn't stop checking his watch, of freaking course), the soothing scent of mint and strawberries came in, dressed with a navy blue long-sleeved turtleneck with a scarf of the same color and a medium-sized black skirt, thigh-high black socks and the same old Plain Janes to top it all off.

"Are we late?" asked Chiaki, a hint of guilt crossing her face. "I'm sorry if we are, Hajime..."

"It's fine, Chiaki..." he pulled her closer and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, tasting the sweet strawberries on those buds, like the high from sipping fine wine that lasted a second. He smiled and continued to snuggle with his wife for another minute. "...What's the worst they can do anyway?"

She let out a breathy laugh from his intimacy. "...We've all come a long way, haven't we?" 

He scoffed sarcastically at her question, clearly withholding his mixed feelings about the matter, and pressed the gas slowly. 

And thus, they made their way towards the party, where everyone else had waited patiently for the last of the couples to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, this is a warmup for me. I’ll be writing more soon, but I can’t write for all of the prompts, unfortunately... 
> 
> I have a lot of stuff to do in school. I only have so little time to catch up...


End file.
